Last Rainy Day
by Amy the Yu
Summary: Trowa has fallen ill and Cathrine may lose her little brother again, but this time, it's forever.


By: Amy the Yu  
  
Last Rainy Day  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing (even though I wish I did). Gundam Wing owns me and the Sotsu Agency and Sunrise own everything the least bit Gundam Wing.  
  
Warning: This story is AU. It is from Catherine's POV and it contains a small, almost non-existent bit of yaoi. Just so you know, this is the first fic that I have EVER written.  
  
Contents: Deathfic  
  
I apologize that my story does not contain Duo, Heero or Wufei.  
  
Duo: You better be sorry. What's a story without Shinigami.  
  
Heero: Damere, Duo. *Glare*  
  
Wufei: ONNA!! THIS IS UNJUST. It's not right to leave me out of a fanfic.  
  
Heero: Baka. Just let the girl tell the story.  
  
Duo: Fine, but make it fast.  
  
Okay then... Now that they finished bad-mouthing me, here's the story:  
  
It was raining buckets as I ran through the steady, yet heavy downpour. I was getting completely soaked, but I didn't even stop to get out my umbrella. It didn't matter if I got wet. After all, it was only water. All I could think about was to get to my brother's side as soon as possible.  
  
I was at work when I got an urgent phone call form the principal of my brother's high school. He sounded as if he might faint as he gave me the frightening message.  
  
I was so scared when he told me, "Cathrine? I'm so sorry to bother you, but your brother, Trowa, was just rushed to the hospital. It seems that he fainted in class. We don't know exactly what happened, but he should be fine. I don't think it was anything major."  
  
I'm not sure what he said after this. I think I hung up on him or maybe I just stopped listening.  
  
I hope that everything will be all right.  
  
Fourteen years ago, my parents died in a bombing raid. Trowa was all I had in this entire world. I lost my parents. I'm not about to loose my brother, too.  
  
Slowly, I saw the hospital come into view. It was such a depressing place. I hated being there.  
  
I ran up to the reception desk and told the secretary, "Where's Trowa?"  
  
She stared at me, a little frightened and asked, "Sorry, what did you say the patient's name was?"  
  
I repeated, "Trowa Barton. He's my brother."  
  
The secretary looked at her sheets for a moment and said, "Level 3, room 03."  
  
I turned and ran to the nearest elevator. I knew exactly where it was because I saw one on my way in.  
  
I got in and pressed the button with the big "3" on it. The doors closed and I felt a jerk as the elevator moved.  
  
When I reached the third floor, I dashed for Trowa's room. When I got to it, I saw Trowa's lover, Quatre, coming from the opposite direction. I knew that he ran to the hospital just like I did because he was also soaked from head to toe. When he saw me, he slowed from a sprint to a walk. He stopped in front of the door and asked me, "How is he?"  
  
I looked at the floor and replied, "I'm not sure. I just got here."  
  
I grabbed the doorknob and turned it slowly. The door creaked open and Quatre and I stepped inside.  
  
Trowa was lying on his back on the bed looking quite uncomfortable. I don't remember him ever looking so pale before. His eyes were closed and I could see his chest rising and falling as he breathed. He was sleeping.  
  
Quatre and I slowly approached him as quietly as we could as not to wake him up.  
  
I sat down on the bed and held Trowa's hand. Quatre sat in a chair beside the bed and watched us. He seemed so sad.  
  
I thought to myself, why did Trowa suddenly seem so weak and fragile. It wasn't right. Even though he was three years younger than I was, he was much taller and stronger.  
  
Trowa moved slightly and opened his eyes. He turned to me and smiled weakly.  
  
He whispered gently, "I was hoping that you got here soon."  
  
I tried to look cheerful, but it was so difficult to do so after seeing Trowa in such a terrible condition. I could barely hold back my tears.  
  
How could this happen, I thought, I was his sister, his older sister. It was my job to look after him. How could I have let this happen to him?  
  
It was almost like Trowa could read my mind.  
  
He lifted up his hand and wiped away a lone tear that had trickled down my face.  
  
He looked at me lovingly and said, "Cathrine, don't be so sad. It's not your fault. I'm going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine."  
  
Just then, Quatre spoke up. I had forgotten that he was even there.  
  
He looked me in the eye and said, "It's my fault. I've known that there was something wrong with Trowa for a few days now. He seemed so tired and weak, but I didn't do anything about it. I'm sorry. It's my fault. It's all my fault."  
  
I heard the door open and I turned just in time to see the doctors walk in.  
  
They asked Quatre and I to leave the room for a moment while they draw some blood from Trowa for tests. Quatre and I went to the waiting room and waited for the doctors to finish.  
  
When we got there, I told Quatre that he shouldn't blame himself. There was nothing that he could have done to help.  
  
When we returned to Trowa's room, he was sleeping again, so Quatre and I sat down and looked at Trowa in silence. We stayed there all night long.  
  
The next morning, I went to go get some coffee for the three of us. I thought that this would be a good time for Trowa and Quatre to talk, but when I returned, Quatre and the doctor were outside waiting for me. From the look on Quatre's face, I could tell that the news that the doctor brought wasn't good. I set the coffee down on a small table in the hallway and prepared myself for the grim news.  
  
When the doctor saw me, he suggested that we go somewhere private so he could explain everything to us with out any interruptions.  
  
Quatre and I followed him to a small examination room and closed the door behind us.  
  
"There's poison in Trowa's blood.", the doctor started to say, "We found a large amount of poison in his blood. It must have built up over a long period of time. I suspect that there was a problem with Heavyarms' ventilation system and poisonous gases accumulated inside the cockpit. There's no way to prove this since Heavyarms was destroyed. Many of his internal organs have been damaged beyond repair and almost all of his lungs have been destroyed. There's no known cure for his condition or a treatment. There's nothing left to do, but enjoy the time that he has left. I'm sorry, but there's nothing that anyone can do to help him." The doctor sighed and continued, "I'm sorry, but..."  
  
There was a pause and then I heard Quatre burst into tears. I was barely able to keep from doing the same.  
  
"...But, he's going to die. Trowa's going to die." Quatre finished the doctor's sentence.  
  
I turned and looked the doctor in the eyes. "How much time does he have left?" I could barely talk. I felt sick.  
  
The doctor looked calm, but his voice showed that he felt almost as bad as Quatre and I did. "One week. It might be a good idea for you to notify your family and have them say their good-byes before it's too late."  
  
Finally, I was unable to keep form crying. I broke down sobbing so hard that my whole body shook. In between sobs, I told the doctor, "We have no family. He's all I had left and now he's going to be gone too. I lost him before, but he's always come back to me. Now, I'm going to loose him forever."  
  
It took a long time for me to calm down. I didn't understand why he was going to suffer after the war ended. I just couldn't accept that Trowa was leaving. That he will be leaving forever.  
  
For the next few days, Quatre and I never left Trowa's side. We tried to enjoy every moment. It never stopped raining, which was fine with me, since the dark skies matched my mood perfectly even though I never showed it. I had to be happy. I had to do it for Trowa.  
  
Finally, Trowa's impending doom arrived.  
  
For the last time, I sat on his bed and I held him  
  
tightly. I thought if I didn't let go he could never leave me.  
  
Quatre held Trowa's hand and tried to choke back tears.  
  
Outside it rained like never before, but it was the furthest thing from my mind. I concentrated all of my energy on Trowa, hoping that my energy would make him strong again, but it didn't work.  
  
I felt Trowa's pain and I felt his death creeping closer.  
  
I wish I would never have to let go. If only I could give him my life, I would die happily knowing that he would have a chance to live, a chance to see the world.  
  
I looked down at my precious little brother. He was my life. He was my reason for living.  
  
Trowa looked me in the eye. He was in so much pain, but he didn't want to leave me.  
  
He whispered to me, "Don't look so sad, sister. I will never leave you. I will stay by your side forever."  
  
I trembled, but I couldn't cry. I had no tears left.  
  
"I promise you that I will never leave you." he continued to say, "You have my word. I will never leave you."  
  
I felt his body go limp in my arms and he looked at peace.  
  
That very instant, a break in the clouds formed and the sun's golden radiance poured into the room. I felt it spread as I leaned over and whispered to Trowa's lifeless body, "I believe you, Trowa, I believe you."  
  
OWARI 


End file.
